fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Warehouse Zulu
Warehouse Zulu is the headquarters of Miller's Coalition. Background Following Miller's proposed resolution in 2285 to organize a special operations force to neutralize Shrike, as she was both an embarrassment to the NCR and a danger to the world, it was also decided a new facility needed to be constructed in secret to house this force. As a former member of the NCR special forces and the OSI, Shrike would have extensive knowledge of the NCR's facilities and operations. Thus, Warehouse Zulu was built in southwest California to house the members of the task force. Warehouse Zulu is currently the most highly secure facility within the NCR, and has been planned for long term usage by NCR special forces even after the defeat of Shrike. Amenities Common Room A large, open area, the common room is primarily empty space. Its purpose is to act a staging ground for the coalition, a place for them to plan all their operations. At the rooms center is a round table. It is surrounded on all sides by clear glass walls. A projector descends from the ceiling to display images on each of them. The two custodians who are responsible for the cleanliness of the entire facility are Privates Cole and Warren. Living Quarters The living quarters are minimalist but comfortable, designed by an architect from Vault City. Each contains a storage locker, bed, television, radio, and collapsible futon. They were designed to be identical and can be extensively customized. The rooms are also modular and the walls between them can be removed to allow for double the space. This was designed for married couples, with explicitly the Eastwoods and the Walkers in mind. The Armory The armory possesses a vast assortment of all sorts of equipment. It contains two dozen power armor suits, primarily X-01s reclaimed from the Enclave, as well as some T-51bs and T-45ds captured during the NCR-Brotherhood conflict. Huey Gui stealth suits are also available. There are also extensive amounts of high-tech gadgets, designed by OSI scientists in Vault City. Its array of weapons is impressive and complete, possessing any armament one can imagine, from 9mms to Fat Men. There are even armors and equipment scaled to the size of super mutant, and even some technologies designed for explicit use by more exotic mutants, such as psykers. Supply Room The supply room contains an assortment of drugs, ammunition, packaged meals, and spare clothing. It also has travel sacks, radios, and other useful miscellaneous items. Laboratory The laboratory is located near the Living Quarters, and is fully equipped with gas lines, different kinds of chemicals, and biological agents. Hanger The hanger is a subterreanean helipad for the landing of Vertibirds. It houses a single Vertibird at all times. The door above it seals and reopens upon taking off and landing. The available pilots are Captain Tanaka, Senior Airman Priors, and Senior Airman Montgomery. Artifact Hall The artifact hall contains memorabilia and equipment related to the Coalition's past. Notable pieces of the collection include Frank Horrigan's explosion-blackened helmet, still fused to his head, a psychotronic antenna, Casamir's Vault 70 jumpsuit, Kheiro's mask, Caesar's gauntlet, Legate Lanius' helmet, one of Liberty Prime's eyes, one of the Mechanists' suits, and Colonel Autumn's pistol&coat. Miller believed included this wing could be of some use to the coalition, as it would allow them to get to know each other's past, and some of the technology--like Kheiro's mask or the psychotronic antenna--was too dangerous to leave in anyone else's hands. Kitchen Zulu possesses a full kitchen, consisting of two ranges with stove tops, three industry-level ovens, a walk-in fridge and freezer, granite counter tops, and complete cutlery and plate sets. It is staffed by Culinary Specialist Campbell. Map A rough map of Warehouse Zulu. Category:Legends of the Wastes Category:Locations